Trinkets (Secuela de Past Sins) Traducido al Español
by reader107
Summary: Las heridas causadas por el reinado de Nightmare Moon se curan. Todo es como debería ser. Pero algunas cosas nunca se olvidan. Estas son las cosas que se quedan para recordarnos el pasado. Nunca nos dejan olvidar nuestros errores. Twilight las tiene. Nyx las tiene. Y cuando compartes tus cicatrices, fotos y baratijas con otros, ellos quiza simplemente te compartan lo mismo.


**Bienvenidos a esta minihistoria, secuela de Past Sins. No quiero llenarlos de explicaciones, así que esta es la última. Esta historia y la siguiente que subiré, sirven como un antecedente para la tercer historia, la cual consta de 10 o 12 capítulos. Se supone que estas tres historias juntas forman una trilogia llamada "In The Family". Sin embargo el autor explica que cada historia fue pensada originalmente como una obra individual, por lo que él las subió de forma separada, por lo que yo haré lo mismo. Por último quiero decirles que según el autor, Past Sins transcurre en la tercera temporada de Friendship is Magic, y a partir de ahí es que creó las demás historias. Aclarado por última vez lo anterior, como siempre los invito a comentar libremente y a indicarme cualquier error que encuentren.**

 **Por último quiero informarles que cree una cuenta en Facebook llamada "Reader107", en la cual espero que podamos conversar y pueda responder todas sus dudas.**

 **/Reader107-1298650080204820/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**

 **Lamento escribirlo así pero no puedo hacerlo de otra forma. Recuerden escribir el dominio de Facebook y poner eso después. Espero verlos por ahí. D** **isfruten de la lectura.**

"Baratijas" - Parte de la trilogía "In The Family"

"Muy bien, acércalo un poco más. Un poco más… ¡Ahí, perfecto!"

El poni con el casco sonrió, haciéndole señas al poni que operaba la grúa de construcción mientras una gran viga de madera se balanceaba en su lugar correcto. Encima de la estructura de vigas de la casa en construcción, otros ponis trabajaban para fijar la nueva viga antes de soltarla del gancho de la grúa. La grúa luego se dio vuelta, dejando a otros ponis en el suelo colocar una nueva viga en su gancho para que el proceso se repitiera.

Alrededor de Ponyville, sitios de construcción similares estaban llenos de ponis mientras la ciudad continuaba con su reconstrucción después del ataque de los monstruos. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que las Princesas Luna y Celestia habían regresado al trono del reino. El orden había vuelto al gobierno, los Elementos de la Armonía estaban en la Torre de Canterlot una vez más, y, gracias a un ejército de ponis constructores, la restauración de Ponyville se llevaba a cabo rápidamente.

Algunos hogares y negocios ya habían sido reconstruidos, mientras que muchos otros se encontraban a distintos niveles de reconstrucción. A pesar de eso, era un día emblemático. Los voluntarios, liderados por la alcaldesa, estaban ayudando a los últimos refugiados a salir del Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna, la fortaleza construida por los Hijos de las Pesadillas.

Entre estos que ayudaban a los refugiados a moverse estaban Twilight y Rarity. El par de unicornios estaba levitando las últimas cajas de suministros que habían sido sacados del castillo. Cerca de ahí, la Alcaldesa estaba hablando con algunas docenas de refugiados que aún permanecían en la fortaleza. Estos estaban siendo asignados a diferentes lugares alrededor de Ponyville, dándoles asilo en casas que ya habían sido reconstruidas mientras esperaban a que sus propios hogares fueran completados.

"Bueno, eso debería ser todo," dijo Rarity mientras ponía las cajas que estaba levitando en la parte trasera de una carreta.

Twilight sonrió mientras colocaba sus cajas en la carreta. "Sí, creo que el castillo está oficialmente vacío."

"Lo cual es una verdadera lástima," comentó Rarity, mirando sobre su hombro hacia las torres del castillo. "No sé por qué la alcaldesa no intenta hacer algo con el castillo. Todo esto es un espacio maravilloso y simplemente se va a quedar vacío."

"Bueno, deberías haber ido a la asamblea de anoche," dijo Twilight.

Rarity resopló y volteó los ojos. "Esa fue la quinta asamblea esta semana. Sin ofender a la alcaldesa, pero mi tiempo es valioso como para gastarlo en escuchar a ponis discutir sobre qué casa es la siguiente en reconstruirse. Sin embargo, ya que lo mencionaste, ¿Me imagino que el castillo fue discutido anoche?"

Twilight asintió, de pie junto a Rarity mientras ambas miraban el castillo. "Fue una pregunta que alguien sacó de repente, y se convirtió en una gran discusión." Ella suspiró y dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre las torres. "Es como si todos en el pueblo tuvieran una idea diferente de que debería hacerse con el castillo."

"¿En serio? ¿Todos?" preguntó Rarity con incredulidad.

"Así parece. Unos cuantos quieren convertirlo en algún tipo de edificio público, como una escuela o incluso convertirlo en el nuevo ayuntamiento. Algunos quieren convertirlo en una atracción para turistas." Twilight levantó sus cascos, moviéndolos en el aire mientras imitaba el tono de un poni de la asamblea. "¡Vengan a ver el castillo de la temible Nightmare Moon! ¡Vean donde gobernaba Equestria con casco de hierro y sáquense una foto con su estatua por solo cinco bits!"  
Rarity frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. "Ese es un desperdicio tan _horrible_ para este castillo, convertirlo en una trampa para turistas de mal gusto. He visto más que suficiente de ese tipo de lugares. Hubo un año en el que mi padre tuvo la idea de llevar a toda la familia en un viaje a carreta a través de Equestria, y nos detuvimos en muchos lugares como ese." A Rarity le dieron escalofríos. "Aún tengo pesadillas a cerca del 'Museo del Insecto Más Grande de Equestria'."

"Eso no suena tan mal," comentó Twilight.  
"Oh no, Twilight, no me entendiste bien. No era el museo más grande de insectos en Equestria, era un museo enfocado en mostrar insectos muy, _muy_ grandes. Ahí vi una araña del tamaño de Opal."

A ambas yeguas les dieron escalofríos debido a la idea de un arácnido tan grande, y Twilight rio nerviosamente. "Está bien, lo admito, eso da miedo."  
"Oh sí," dijo Rarity mientras asentía, "y además de eso, las trampas de turistas tienden a ser muy sucias. Sería un crimen contra el buen gusto transformar un castillo, _cualquiera_ , en algo tan… vulgar. Realmente espero que la alcaldesa no esté considerando esa opción."

"No lo sé, podría. No es mucho mejor que el resto de ideas que se propusieron en la asamblea." Twilight miró de nuevo hacia el castillo, con una expresión de malestar en su rostro. "Algunos incluso quieren destruir el castillo. Derribarlo con todo lo que tenga dentro."

"¿Por qué querrían desperdiciar una construcción tan hermosa?" preguntó Rarity, visiblemente afectada por la idea.

"Porque para ellos, siempre será el castillo de Nightmare Moon," contestó Twilight.  
Rarity resopló y sacudió la cola. "Bueno, esa es una razón bastante pobre para desperdiciar tan fina arquitectura. ¿No hubieron otras sugerencias?"

Twilight rio un poco. "Bueno, Ditzy cree que el pueblo debería regresarle el castillo a Nyx."

Rarity se permitió compartir la risa de Twilight. "Oh dios, esa es ciertamente una idea interesante. ¿Qué en Equestria haría Nyx, una potrilla, con un castillo tan grande?"

Twilight se encogió de hombros y miró sobre su hombro. Cerca de ahí, la Alcaldesa Ivory Scroll terminaba de hablar con los refugiados. Unos cuantos minutos después, aquellos últimos refugiados se alejaban trotando, algunos cuantos subiéndose a la carreta cargada con los últimos suministros del castillo. Al mismo tiempo, la alcaldesa se acercó a Twilight y Rarity con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Gracias a las dos por la ayuda."

"No hay problema, alcaldesa," contestó Twilight felizmente. "Estamos felices de ser de ayuda."

La alcaldesa asintió con satisfacción. "Bien, eso deja un solo asunto pendiente."

"Oh, ¿Cuál es?" preguntó Rarity. "Estaba segura de que ya habíamos vaciado todos los cuartos."

La alcaldesa asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo para que Twilight y Rarity la siguieran. "Hemos vaciado los últimos cuartos donde se quedaban los refugiados. Hay, sin embargo, un cuarto que aún necesita vaciarse."

* * *

"¡Spike! ¡Nyx! ¡Ya regresé!" gritó Twilight. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con la nariz, ya que tenía su magia ocupada levitando unas cuantas cajas detrás de ella. Fue recibida por el sonido de un pequeño estallido, el cual fue seguido rápidamente por el sonido seco de un libro golpeando el suelo y por una joven voz gritando, "¡Maldición!"

Twilight frunció el ceño un poco mientras dejaba las cajas junto a la puerta y trotaba a través de la biblioteca. Nyx estaba cerca de la mesa de lectura. No estaba usando su chaleco, ni sus lentes, ni su banda para el pelo, y, la verdad, a Twilight no le importaba si seguía usando su disfraz o no. Ya no había razones para hacerlo, considerando que todos en Ponyville sabían quién era Nyx.

Nyx dio un pisotón, con su frustración estallando mientras miraba a Twilight. "¿Por qué mi magia es tan débil? Esto solía ser muy fácil para mí."

"Ya te lo dije, Nyx," comenzó a decir Twilight, hablando con suavidad, "La Princesa Luna tomó mucha de la magia que solías tener. Volverás a tener tu magia, pero tardara un tiempo."

"¿Pero cuánto?" chilló Nyx. "¿No debería tenerla de vuelta ya? Es decir, ¡Ni siquiera puedo levantar un libro!"

"No sé cuánto tardara," contestó Twilight. Acaricio suavemente a Nyx para intentar animarla. "Pero estoy segura de que será pronto. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Spike?"

"Está en la cocina limpiando lo del desayuno," contestó Nyx, regresando su mirada al libro. Twilight asintió y trotó hacia la puerta de la cocina mientras Nyx intentaba levantar el libro de nuevo, solo para que su esfuerzo terminara con los mismos resultados. Cuando Twilight entró a la cocina, encontró a Spike poniendo el último plato en la alacena antes de bajarse de un salto de su taburete.

"Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva intentando levantar ese libro?" preguntó Twilight.

"Un par de horas," contestó Spike mientras se sacaba las manos con un trapo. "De hecho empezó con un libro más grande, pero la convencí de intentarlo con uno más pequeño. Al menos puede levantar ese del suelo antes de que su hechizo falle."

Twilight suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina justo a tiempo para escuchar a Nyx gritar otra vez. La vida había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad que había cuando Nyx iba a la escuela, pero no todo era igual.

Por un lado, Twilight tenía que asegurarse de que alguien estuviera cuidando a Nyx casi todo el tiempo. No era un secreto; había ponis que guardaban rencor contra Nyx. Había aquellos quienes creían que las princesas habían sido muy indulgentes y, si se les daba la oportunidad, intentarían hacer justicia por su propio casco. Twilight no creía que alguien estuviera tan desesperado como para recurrir a medidas letales, pero no quería darle la oportunidad a nadie de hacer algo.

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a Nyx sin recluirla en la biblioteca como lo había hecho antes. Llevaba a Nyx a los parques y le permitía divertirse con sus amigas, pero también se aseguraba de que alguien de su confianza estuviera ahí para asegurarse de que nada pasara.

"Bueno, ¿Ha venido alguien a la biblioteca?"

Spike sacudió la cabeza y lanzó el trapo a un lado del fregadero. "Solo Pinkie Pie. Preguntó si podía ir a Sugarcube Corner a ayudarla a rostizar algunas cosas. Le dije que necesitaba esperar hasta que regresaras para que pudieras cuidar a Nyx, por lo de… tú sabes."

Twilight asintió, recordando la última vez que Nyx estuvo en Sugarcube Corner. Era la segunda vez que estaba ahí sin usar su disfraz, y Pinkie Pie estaba atendiendo la tienda mientras cuidaba a los bebés de los Cake. Diciéndolo de forma amable, Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake no la pasaron bien al ver los verdaderos ojos de Nyx. Comenzaron a llorar y a agarrarse de Pinkie Pie, como si tuvieran miedo.

Nyx no había querido regresar a Sugarcube Corner desde entonces.

"Está bien, Spike, ve y dale una garra a Pinkie Pie. No tengo nada más que hacer en el pueblo por hoy, así que puedo quedarme con Nyx." dijo Twilight.

"Está bien, genial, te traeré algunas golosinas." Con eso, Spike salió de la cocina y de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a Sugarcube Corner, donde se necesitaba de su fuego. Al mismo tiempo Twilight regresó a la habitación principal de la biblioteca. Vio a Spike cerrar la puerta delantera antes de mirar a Nyx, quien aún batallaba para levitar el pequeño libro.

"Hey, Nyx, por qué no te tomas un descanso y vienes para acá."

El hechizo de levitación de Nyx estalló otra vez, y, con un resoplido, pateó el libro, causando que patinara por el suelo y desapareciera debajo de la mesa de lectura. Entonces camino hacia Twilight, prefiriendo enfocar su mirada irritada en el piso de la biblioteca.

"Vamos, anímate," dijo Twilight, intentando mejorar el ánimo de Nyx. En la mayor parte, Nyx había vuelto a ser la potranca que Twilight había conocido y que había cuidado. Aun así, a causa de todo lo que había pasado cuando era adulta, Nyx no era exactamente la misma. Aún era curiosa y, a veces, aún era tímida, pero ahora poseía el temperamento por el que Nightmare Moon era infamemente conocida, entre otras cosas.

"Bueno, está bien," dijo Twilight. Levantó las cajas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del sótano. "Si quieres comportarte de esa forma, entonces tendré que mostrarte esta sorpresa otro día."

Nyx cambió su semblante y se apresuró hacia Twilight. "¿¡Qué sorpresa!?"

Twilight rio un poco mientras volvía a poner las cajas en el suelo. "Unas cuantas cosas del castillo. Terminamos de limpiar hoy, y, aunque la alcaldesa no está segura de qué va a hacer con el castillo, creyó que estas cosas te pertenecían."

Nyx saltó por la emoción, moviéndose hacia la caja más cercana y abriendo las tapas. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara mientras levantaba una ceja por la confusión. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Los muebles de una casa de muñecas?"

Twilight se acercó a la caja, y levitó los muchos y pequeños objetos en el aire. La descripción de Nyx había sido precisa; los objetos parecían un pequeño conjunto de muebles de juguete. Twilight, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza. "No, estos son los muebles del dormitorio del castillo."

Después de eso, Twilight usó su magia para apartar algunas cosas del piso de la biblioteca. Entonces colocó la pequeña cama de la caja en el centro de la habitación y concentró su magia en ella. La pequeña cama se sacudió y se estiró, creciendo mientras Twilight deshacía el hechizo que estaba puesto sobre ella. En pocos momentos, era de nuevo la cama circular y de tamaño completo en la que Nyx había dormido durante su corto gobierno como Reina de Equestria.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Nyx. Corrió hacia la cama y saltó sobre ella. Su pequeño cuerpo se hundió en la suavidad de la cama, pero sonreía de todas formas mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Twilight. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Es un hechizo 'Hazlo Mini' que aprendí recientemente," contestó Twilight. Caminó hacia la orilla de la cama y se trepó en ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de descansar sus cascos después de estar todo el día en el castillo. "Realmente ayudó con la reconstrucción del pueblo. Me permite mover algunas de las herramientas de construcción más grandes como si fueran juguetes. La verdad es muy interesante. El hechizo funciona con—"

"Uh, Twilight, ¿No crees que hiciste muy grande la cama?"

Twilight parpadeó, con su conferencia improvisada sobre magia interrumpida. Miró a Nyx y ladeó la cabeza. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No recuerdo que fuera así de grande," dijo Nyx antes de tropezar con la suave cobija y caer con el rostro sobre la almohada.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Twilight mientras reía un poco. Levantó a Nyx de la almohada y la sentó correctamente. "Recuerda, eras mucho más grande la última vez que la viste."

Nyx asintió mientras miraba la cama. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido." Sonrió y puso su atención otra vez en Twilight. "Entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?"

"Sí," contestó Twilight. "Aunque el castillo ha quedado bajo la jurisdicción de Ponyville, la alcaldesa sentía que las cosas en tu vieja habitación aun deberían pertenecerte, a pesar de lo que otros ponis piensen. Así que, mientras yo miniaturizaba y empacaba los muebles, ella y Rarity empacaron todo lo demás que pudieron encontrar."

"¿Entonces todas estas cajas tienen cosas para mí?" preguntó Nyx sin poder creerlo, girando la cabeza para mirar al pequeño montón de cajas.

"Bueno, no es tanto que sean para ti sino que son cosas que ya te pertenecían."

Nyx saltó un poco sobre el esponjoso colchón. "Oh, ¿Podemos abrir las cajas ahora? ¿¡OH!? ¿Puede ser esta mi nueva cama?"

Twilight se rio. "Bueno, no creo que tengamos espacio para esta cama ahora mismo, pero la guardaremos en el sótano para que, cuando comiences a crecer, la tengamos. Y sí, ¿Por qué no abrimos estas otras cajas y vemos que tenías en tu habitación?"

Nyx dejó de saltar mientras una de sus orejas se agachaba por la confusión. "Espera, ¿No sabes qué hay en las cajas?"

"Tenía que concentrarme en lanzar mi hechizo 'Hazlo Mini' sobre los muebles," dijo Twilight. Tomó una de las cajas con su magia y la puso sobre la cama. "Realmente no podía poner atención en lo que Rarity y la alcaldesa estaban empacando. El hechizo 'Hazlo Mini' realmente no es fácil de usar. Requiere mucha magia y mucha concentración."

Nyx asintió e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante mientras miraba a Twilight abrir las tapas de la primera caja. Dentro había muchos objetos pequeños que habían estado en la habitación de Nyx. Había brochas y cajas de maquillaje que estaban en su tocador, algunas capas reales que nunca había tenido razón para usar, y objetos similares. No había nada muy interesante, aunque Nyx señaló que no quería quedarse nada del maquillaje. Ella honestamente solo quería tirarlo, pero Twilight lo dejó a un lado para guardarlo. Por si acaso, le preguntaría a Rarity si lo quería.

Ambas llegaron al fondo de la primera caja rápidamente, y Twilight levitó el último objeto. Era un libro, que le era extrañamente familiar a Twilight. No pudo evitar darle vueltas con su magia. "¿Qué es esto?"

Nyx, que había estado intentando tirar de la cama la ahora vacía caja con su magia, levantó la vista para ver lo que Twilight sostenía. Entonces dio un pequeño y asustado grito y saltó hacia el libro. Envolvió el libro con sus cascos y se colgó de él mientras este continuaba flotando por la magia de Twilight.

"¡No, no puedes abrir esto!" le rogó Nyx. Ella agitó las patas traseras y sacudió las alas, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse al libro, pero estaba perdiendo el agarre. Con un pequeño gemido, se cayó sobre la cama, haciendo que Twilight se riera un poco. Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y abrió el libro. Ella esperaba que fuera un diario o algo similar, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que el libro estaba hueco. Todas las páginas tenían un gran cuadrado cortado en ellas, creando un compartimiento dentro del tomo que había sido llenado con muchos pequeños artículos.

"Nyx, ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Twilight, incapaz de contener su curiosidad mientras comenzaba a revisar algunos de los objetos.

"Es mi libro del tesoro," contestó Nyx. "Leí una historia donde alguien escondía cosas en un libro hueco, y tú acababas de tirar este porque había sido arruinado por un poni que lo había devuelto."

Twilight asintió, dándose cuenta de por qué reconocía el libro. Alguna vez había estado en las estanterías de la biblioteca, hasta que ella supuestamente lo había tirado. "¿Y por cuanto tiempo lo has tenido?"

"Lo hice durante la escuela, antes del Día de Aprender y Jugar," contestó Nyx. Se acercó al libro y sacó un par de objetos. "Veamos, aquí está mi listón azul de la competencia de jalar la cuerda, y… ¡Mira, mi kazoo!" Al ver el pequeño objeto, inmediatamente lo puso en su boca. Comenzó a tocar una melodía feliz y aleatoria mientras movía sus patas como si estuviera marchando y desfiló en círculos sobre la cama.

Twilight se rio abiertamente, disfrutando del pequeño show hasta que una idea pasó por su mente. "Espera… ¿Dónde guardabas esto?"

"Debajo de mi cama allá arriba," contestó con el kazoo en la boca mientras continuaba marchando.

"No, me refiero a tu cuarto en el castillo. ¿Cómo llegó esto ahí?"

Nyx detuvo su marcha y bajó el kazoo mientras la inspiración para tocar se le terminaba. "Bueno, las saqué de la biblioteca. Fue en el primer día que alcé el sol, mientras aún te tenía encerrada en el calabozo con mis amigas. Le había dado la nueva capa crusader que Sweetie Belle hizo a Twist, pero… realmente quería tener la mía, y estaba en mi libro del tesoro. Así que le ordené a Spell Nexus que viniera y tomara el libro mientras Spike estuviera fuera."

"¿Por qué no viniste tú por el libro?"

Nyx se sentó y bajó un poco la cabeza. "Iba a hacerlo, pero Spike estaba aquí. Iba a esperar hasta que se durmiera, pero estaba hablando con Rarity. Estaba limpiando la biblioteca, porque creyó que tú regresarías. Como muchos ponis, él creyó que el sol saliendo significaba que… yo ya no era reina. Yo solo… yo… supongo que no quería estar aquí cuando él se diera cuenta de que no ibas a regresar a casa."

Twilight usó su magia, cargando a Nyx suavemente y acercándola a ella. La acarició, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor mientras cuidadosamente metía de nuevo todas las pequeñas baratijas en el libro del tesoro. Entonces cerró la tapa y se lo dio a Nyx, quien sonrió un poco mientras tomaba el libro con sus pequeños cascos y lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

"¿Por qué no abrimos otra caja?" dijo Twilight, acercando la siguiente caja. Abrió las tapas y encontró un simple, suave, morado objeto que tenía relleno por dentro. Con curiosidad, Twilight acercó el objeto, solo para encontrar una muñeca hecha a su imagen y semejanza.

"¿Qué… qué es esto?" preguntó Twilight mientras miraba a la sorprendentemente precisa muñeca de trapo de ella misma.

Nyx abrazó su libro del tesoro con más fuerza. "Se… se supone que eres tú."

Twilight rio un poco. "Bueno, sí, eso puedo verlo, ¿Pero de dónde sacaste esto?"

"Solía ser un muñeco de entrenamiento para los Hijos de las Pesadillas. Ellos practicaban con este muñeco en el castillo. Solía estar hecho de un saco de papas o algo así, y… pedí que llevaran este a mi habitación."

Twilight pasó su atención de la muñeca a Nyx. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo… aún estaba enojada contigo, por dejar que la Princesa Celestia me llevara, y yo… terminé descargando mi ira con el muñeco de entrenamiento."

Twilight se inclinó hacia ella. "Nyx, lamento eso."

Nyx asintió. "Lo sé, y ya no estoy enojada, pero lo estaba… y, lo siento."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse," le aseguró Twilight, "pero dijiste que este era un muñeco de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo se convirtió en una muñeca?"

"Lo convertí en muñeca después de que lo arreglé, con mi magia. Fue la noche después de que levanté el sol por primera vez. Todos creían que eso significaba que Celestia estaba de vuelta y que me había derrotado, lo cual significaba que nadie me quería como reina. Estaba tan enojada y triste y confundida y yo… supongo que yo… comencé a extrañarte…"

Nyx guardó silencio, aunque Twilight no necesitaba escuchar más para saber por qué había hecho la muñeca. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, incluso después de que Nyx le había gritado y había rechazado su disculpa, al final terminó haciendo la muñeca. Para Twilight, era un importante gesto que probaba que incluso entonces, cuando Nyx intentaba ser la verdadera Nightmare Moon, aún era, por dentro, su pequeña Nyx.

"Puedes tirarla, si quieres. Dudo que la realmente la siga necesitando," dijo Nyx en voz baja antes de sonreír. "¿Por qué necesitaría una muñeca de ti cuando tengo a la verdadera tú?"

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no simplemente la ponemos de vuelta en la caja?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nyx mientras veía a Twilight meter la muñeca en la caja y cerrar las tapas.

Twilight tomó una pluma de su escritorio cercano y la usó para marcar la caja. "Creo que, cuando seas mayor, estarás feliz de seguir teniendo esto."

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Nyx. Miró mientras Twilight dejaba la caja junto a la puerta del sótano, para bajarla una vez que terminaran. Twilight entonces tomó la siguiente caja, la cual era mucho más pesada que las otras. Su contenido repiqueteaba con sonidos metálicos mientras la levitaba.

Cuando Twilight abrió la caja, ella y Nyx vieron que contenía muchas piezas rotas de metal azul. Los fragmentos rotos estaban marcados con profundas huellas de garras y rayones. También había un casco entre las piezas que estaba similarmente abollado y maltratado. Tanto Nyx como Twilight hicieron una mueca al ver la armadura, y Twilight rápidamente cerró y reselló la caja. "Sótano," fue todo lo que dijo antes de colocar la caja junto a las otras que iban a bajar.

Nyx asintió y le sacó la lengua a la rota armadura mientras Twilight acercaba la última caja. Esta era más pequeña y mucho más ligera que las otras. Era tan ligera, de hecho, que Twilight creyó que estaba vacía, pero una vez que abrió la caja, se encontró con dos objetos que reconoció al instante.  
" _Nyx_ , ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras levantaba una capa azul y un sombrero puntiagudo, ambos objetos estaban decorados con docenas de grandes y claras estrellas amarillas.

"Oh, um… no lo sé," dijo Nyx, obligándose a tener una gran sonrisa. "¿Qué son esas cosas?"

Twilight frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su casco esperando una respuesta. "Nyx, sé que son la capa y el sombrero de Trixie, y tú también lo sabes. Te conté la historia de lo que pasó la primera vez que vino al pueblo, y mis amigas me contaron sobre como intentaron usar los Elementos de la Armonía con ella en mi lugar. Ahora, ¿Cómo conseguiste estas cosas?"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" dijo Nyx, dándose cuenta de que no podría hacerse pasar por ignorante. "Despues de que fallaron en derrotarme, tomé los Elementos de la Armonia. Me sentía bien, creía que realmente las habia vencido y que habia ganado toda Equestria para mí. Así que… decidí divertirme un poco. Creo que dije algo como 'para celebrar su decepcionante rebelión, tomaré un trofeo'."

"¿Así que tomaste el sombrero y la capa de Trixie?" preguntó Twilight.

Nyx sonrió avergonzada. "Sí, pero… yo tal vez… lancé mi melena hacia ella muy rápido, para que pensara que iba a tomar su cabeza."

"¡Nyx!" la regañó Twilight con firmeza.

"¡Honestamente solo estaba bromeando!" exclamó Nyx, aunque aún se sentía mal por la mirada desaprobatoria de Twilight. "Lo… lo siento."

Twilight dejo que su dura expresión se suavizara y levantó un casco para frotar suavemente la melena de Nyx. "Solo no vuelvas hacer algo como eso nunca más. Está bien hacer pequeñas bromas y trucos, pero no cuando asustas a otro poni de esa forma."

Nyx asintió antes de resoplar y cruzar sus patas. "De todas formas no sé por qué tome esas cosas. Ni siquiera me gustan, y nadie se rio de mi chiste tampoco."

"¿Chiste?" repitió Twilight.

"¡Sí!" gritó Nyx. Tomó la capa y el sombrero de Trixie y se los puso, incluso aunque eran muy grandes para ella. "Trixie huyó. Justo como lo hizo en tu historia, pero yo quería divertirme un poco más. Así que, me puse el sombrero y la capa y cambie mi forma para transformarme en Trixie."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Twilight.

Nyx sonrió y se levantó sobre sus cascos traseros mientras intentaba imitar a Trixie por segunda vez, aunque ahora a lo mucho era una amateur sin sus poderes de cambio de forma. "Contemplen, Ponyville, soy la Débil y Cobarde Trixie! ¡Emociónense mientras intento pretender que chispas y destellos de luz son dignos de admiración! ¡Deslúmbrense mientras los aburro con discursos sobre mis propias e infundadas creencias en mis habilidades! ¡Quédense sin respiración mientras me doy la vuelta y corro a la primer señal de peligro!"

Twilight se cubrió la boca con el casco, intentando contener la risa. Era grosero reírse de Trixie de esa forma, pero… había sido mucho. No pudo detenerse.

Al mismo tiempo, la risa de Twilight atrajo la atención de Nyx, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza. "Espera, ¿De verdad crees que es gracioso?"

"Créeme, después de lo que tuve que pasar cuando ella vino a la ciudad, es gracioso," dijo Twilight, aún intentando contener la risa. "¿En serio hiciste eso? Es decir, ¿Con su voz y todo?"

"Sí, pero nadie se rio."

"Bueno, debes entender, Nyx, que ellos estaban asustados. Estoy segura, que bajo diferentes circunstancias, se habrían reído. No puedo decir que conozca muchos ponis que sean fans de Trixie," explicó Twilight. Usó su magia para remover el sombrero y la capa de Nyx antes de doblarlos cuidadosamente. "Aun así, no estaría muy sorprendida si ella regresara a Ponyville buscando esto. Deberíamos poner esto en mi baúl, así sabremos donde encontrarlo si lo hace."

"¡Oh, yo sé dónde está el baúl del que hablas!" exclamó Nyx. Ella saltó hacia la magia de Twilight, tomó el sombrero y la capa, y se los volvió a poner. Entonces, se liberó del hechizo, saltó de la cama, y corrió hacia las escaleras. "Yo guardaré esto."

"¡Oh espera, Nyx, no!" gritó Twilight, pero era demasiado tarde. Nyx ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, y, a pesar de galopar tras ella, Twilight no pudo llegar a tiempo. Nyx ya había saltado dentro del baúl. Nyx había guardado la capa y el sombrero de Trixie, pero, en el proceso, se había cruzado con algo más. Ella asomó la cabeza fuera del baúl mientras Twilight llegaba trotando. En su boca sostenía una vieja, maltratada muñeca, y sobre su cabeza estaba un sombrero purpura de ala ancha.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" preguntó Nyx con curiosidad. Ella tiró la muñeca al piso cerca del baúl y se dio la vuelta para jalar un traje morado de una sola pieza. El traje, sin embargo, estaba atorado con el baúl. El traje se resistió a los esfuerzos de Nyx por liberarlo, y eventualmente Nyx perdió el agarre. Salió volando del baúl y chocó contra el piso con el sombrero de ala ancha atorándose en su cabeza.

Twilight trotó rápidamente hacia Nyx y la ayudó a liberarse del sombrero. Entonces Twilight lo tomó y lo puso de vuelta en el baúl junto con el traje de una pieza que hacia juego con el sombrero. "El traje es una larga historia, Nyx. Es como un tipo de secreto entre mis amigas y yo. Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor."

"¿Es por la misma razón por la que no me contarás lo que paso con Discord hasta que sea mayor?" preguntó Nyx.

"No, no es la misma razón," dijo Twilight, "pero prometo que te lo contaré algún día."

"Está bien, ¿Entonces qué hay de esto?" preguntó Nyx. Levantó la vieja muñeca con sus cascos y se la mostro a Twilight.  
"Nyx, _por favor_ no me preguntes sobre ella," rogó Twilight. Tomó la muñeca y la puso de vuelta en el baúl. "Solo pongámosla ahí, ¿Por favor?"  
"¡Eso no es justo!" se quejó Nyx gritando. "Yo te conté sobre todo lo que la alcaldesa me dio, incluso el sombrero y la capa de Trixie. ¿Podrías al menos contarme sobre esto?"

Twilight miró a Nyx, quien estaba viéndola con el tipo de rostro que solo una joven potranca puede hacer. Una cara que parecía tanto irritada como adorable al mismo tiempo. Fue un momento que hizo que Twilight soltara un quejido.

"Está bien, pero solo porque quiero enseñarte algo muy importante," dijo Twilight mientras volvía a sacar a la muñeca del baúl y la sostenía en el aire.

"¿Te refieres a que será como los reportes de amistad que has compartido conmigo?" preguntó Nyx, haciendo que Twilight asintiera.

Twilight soltó a la muñeca, dejando que Nyx la tomara con sus propios cascos. "Exactamente. De hecho, eso tiene un poco que ver con Sabelotodo."

"¿Sabelotodo?" preguntó Nyx mientras le daba vuelta a la muñeca para poder verle la cara.

"Ese es su nombre: Sabelotodo. Era mía cuando tenía tu edad."

Nyx ladeó la cabeza con confusión. "Pero Pinkie Pie me dijo que solo tengo cinco meses de edad. ¿La tenías cuando solo eras una bebé?"

Twilight abrió la boca para corregir a Nyx, pero entonces se quedó callada mientras arrugaba la nariz. Sí, Nyx, como Twilight sabía, tenía técnicamente cinco meses de edad, pero también era la reencarnación de Nightmare Moon y tenía presumiblemente siglos de edad. Al mismo tiempo, tenía mente y cuerpo similares a las otras Cutie Mark Crusaders. Después de reflexionar la pregunta por un momento, Twilight decidió dejarla para otra ocasión.

"Muy bien, ella era mía cuando tenía la edad de tus amigas. Mis padres me la compraron como un regalo de cumpleaños y yo solía jugar con ella todo el tiempo, incluso después de convertirme en la estudiante privada de Celestia." Twilight se detuvo y buscó dentro del baúl hasta que sacó una pequeña pluma de juguete y una libreta. "¿Ves? Incluso tiene su propia libreta y pluma, así puede ayudarte con tu tarea."

Los ojos de Nyx se abrieron por el asombro mientras Twilight colocaba suavemente la pluma de juguete y la libreta en el suelo. Nyx usó su magia y sonrió ya que era capaz de levantar los muy ligeros juguetes con poca dificultad. Entonces tomó a Sabelotodo, poniendo la pluma en el casco derecho de la muñeca y la libreta en el casco izquierdo.

"Ella fue mi juguete favorito por mucho tiempo, pero… eventualmente crecí y deje de jugar con ella. Aun así, me gusta tenerla cerca, solo por todo lo que nos divertimos. Esa es la razón por la que la traje a Ponyville después de que me mude a la biblioteca. Aunque, solo la he sacado de ese baúl una vez antes de hoy."

"¿Por qué la sacaste?" preguntó Nyx, levantando la mirada de la muñeca.

"Bueno, verás, ya había vivido en Ponyville por casi un año y tenía la impresión de que debía escribirle a Celestia al menos un reporte de amistad por semana. Son importantes, sabes. Incluso me ayudaron a vencer a Discord."

Nyx se levantó, inclinándose intencionadamente. "Wow, ¿En serio? ¿Cómo te ayudaron a derrotar a Discord?"

Twilight rio un poco y tocó a Nyx en la nariz. "Buen intento, pero no voy a contarte aun sobre eso."

Nyx se desplomó con decepción. "Awww…"

"Como sea, el verano pasado, por primera vez, me encontré sin un reporte de amistad para enviarle a la Princesa Celestia. Spike me dijo que solo le escribiera y admitiera que no había pasado nada que pudiera enseñarme algo sobre la amistad. Él me aseguró que ella lo aceptaría."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"No, pero probablemente debí haberlo hecho," admitió Twilight, riendo débilmente mientras recordaba el caos que había causado. "En lugar de eso, yo… me volví un poco loca, y eventualmente no pude pensar con claridad. Intenté encontrar un problema con el que pudiera ayudar a mis amigas, pero cuando eso no resultó, tuve la idea de que yo causaría un problema, así podría ayudar a los ponis a resolverlo y hacer mi reporte de amistad."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Sabelotodo con eso?" preguntó Nyx mientras le daba la vuelta a la muñeca para que también pudiera escuchar la historia.

"Bueno," comenzó a decir Twilight, "usé a Sabelotodo para intentar crear un problema. Se la mostré a tus amigas, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, y Sweetie Belle, e intenté hacer que una de ellas jugara con Sabelotodo para que las otras tuvieran envidia. Desafortunadamente para mí en ese momento, ninguna de ellas estaba interesada."  
"¿En serio?" preguntó Nyx, un poco confundida. "¿No les gustó?"

"No, y, en mi desesperación, lancé un encantamiento sobre Sabelotodo, un hechizo llamado 'Querer y Necesitar'. El hechizo hace que cualquiera que vea el objeto encantado lo quiera desesperadamente, y logré que tus amigas comenzaran a pelear por Sabelotodo. Entonces intenté enseñarles una lección sobre compartir, para poder hacer mi reporte de amistad, pero me ignoraron y siguieron peleando por la muñeca."

Twilight bajó las orejas y se rasco la frente mientras el recuerdo de ese día emergía en su mente. "Entonces tuve que pedirle a Big Macintosh que intentara quitarles la muñeca, pero entonces él fue afectado por el hechizo. Pronto, todo el pueblo estaba detrás de Sabelotodo, y yo no pude detenerlos."

Nyx abrazó a Sabelotodo fuertemente contra su pecho, atrapada por la historia. "Entonces, ¿Cómo lo arreglaste?"

"No lo hice," admitió Twilight con un suspiro. "La Princesa Celestia tuvo que hacerlo. Ella deshizo mi hechizo, y entonces, me trajo aquí para regañarme por el mal uso de mi magia. Ella me preguntó por qué lo había hecho, y yo estaba intentando explicarle, cuando mis amigas irrumpieron diciendo que era su culpa. Que ellas deberían haber tomado el problema que yo tenía con más seriedad, incluso si ellas no creían que fuera importante."

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Twilight mientras llegaba al final de la historia. "Afortunadamente, la Princesa Celestia me perdonó y también me aclaró que no tenía que escribir un reporte cada semana. La princesa incluso dijo que mis amigas podían ayudarme escribiendo reportes de amistad sobre lo que ellas aprendieran. Y… bueno, eso es lo que pasó con Sabelotodo."

Nyx sonrió por el final feliz de la historia pero luego arrugó la cara por la confusión. "Espera, ¿Cómo supo la princesa lo que estaba pasando?"

"Oh, eso fue por Spike," contestó Twilight. "Siendo el buen asistente y amigo que es, le escribió una carta a la princesa explicándole lo que estaba pasando."

"Entonces después de todo eso, ¿Fue cuando pusiste a Sabelotodo de vuelta en el baúl?" preguntó Nyx.

Twilight dudo antes de decir, "La verdad, alguien más huyó con Sabelotodo ese día."

Nyx levantó una oreja, con su confusión creciendo. "Espera, ¿Alguien tomó a Sabelotodo, incluso después de que la Princesa Celestia arreglara todo?"

Twilight asintió y suavemente levantó a Sabelotodo de los cascos de Nyx. "Sí. Un poni aún quería a Sabelotodo después de que el hechizo fuera nulificado y huyó con ella."

"¿Cómo la recuperaste?" preguntó Nyx. Vio a Twilight poner a Sabelotodo de vuelta en el baúl.

"Bueno, esa es una larga historia, Nyx. Tal vez te la cuente mañana," dijo Twilight mientras cerraba el baúl. "Vayamos allá abajo y llevemos estas cajas al sótano, ¿Está bien?"

"Espera, dijiste que la historia supuestamente me enseñaría algo. ¿Qué se supone que iba a aprender?" preguntó Nyx.

Twilight la miró sobre el hombro y levantó una ceja. "Bueno, ¿Cuál crees que era la moraleja de la historia?"

Nyx frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua. Se quedó así por unos cuantos momentos antes de hacer un bizco y tocar su cuerno con el casco. "¿Es que no debería abusar de mi magia?"

"Esa fue ciertamente una lección que la Princesa Celestia quería que aprendiera de lo ocurrido, y una buena lección para cualquier poni con un cuerno,", dijo Twilight con una débil carcajada antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras. "Ahora, vamos, tenemos que guardar esa cama y esas cajas."

Nyx asintió y se puso de pie. Tenia la intención de seguir a Twilight, pero no pudo evitar detenerse por un momento. Miró de nuevo al baúl, pensó en la muñeca, y corrió para alcanzar a Twilight. "Oye, ¿Tienes algo más que se parezca a Sabelotodo?"

Twilight se detuvó en lo alto de las escaleras, mirando a Nyx mientras ella trotaba hasta llegar a su lado. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Otras cosas como Sabelotodo, que tengan historias que hablen de ellas."

Twilight sonrió. "Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tengo un álbum de recortes que mis papás me dieron en el sótano. Tiene un montón de fotos de cuando tenía tu e… la edad de tus amigas."

"¿Podemos ir a verlo?" preguntó Nyx mientras las dos comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras dela biblioteca.

"Seguro, eso suena divertido." dijo Twilight. "Incluso puedo mostrarte algunas de las piezas que guardé del huevo de Spike del día que lo hice salir del cascarón. Recuerdas esa historia, ¿O no?"

* * *

 _Querida Princesa Celestia,  
Hoy aprendí que incluso el objeto más mundano puede convertirse en nueva vida para un poni en forma de recuerdos. Estos pequeños objetos, como una foto, un kazoo, o el cascaron de un huevo de dragón, pueden convertirse en pequeños monumentos del pasado. Nos ayudan a recordar cosas que de otra forma olvidaríamos. Con ellos, los cortos y felices momentos en nuestras vidas que compartimos con nuestros amigos y familia siguen viviendo. Con ellos, podemos recordar los malos momentos que nunca deberíamos olvidar.  
Estos pequeños objetos, estas baratijas, se vuelven preciosas para nosotros, más valiosas que el oro o las gemas. Nos permiten recordar. Incluso podemos compartir nuestros recuerdos con otros ponis y crear nuevas y más fuertes amistades.  
Su Fiel Estudiante,  
Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight bostezó, enrollando la carta para la princesa de forma que estuviera lista para ser enviada en la mañana. Como era usual, se había quedado hasta tarde para terminar algo de sus estudios, con su única compañía viniendo de Owloysius. Aun así, era tiempo para que fuera a descansar.

Escalando las escaleras de la biblioteca, Twilight iba en camino a su habitación. Trotó suavemente a través del cuarto, echándole un ojo a Spike. Estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, y ella sonrió mientras usaba su magia para arroparlo suavemente. Entonces se dio la vuelta para ver a Nyx, pero se detuvo ante lo que vio.

Nyx estaba en su cama, durmiendo profundamente como usualmente lo hacía. Lo que era inusual era que sostenía algo en sus cascos: Sabelotodo. A Twilight solo se le ocurrió que, mientras ella estaba abajo estudiando, Nyx había ido al baúl y había sacado a Sabelotodo, quizá con ayuda de Spike.

Actuando por instinto, Twilight tomó a Sabelotodo. Tenía toda la intención de llevarse el juguete y regresarlo al baúl al que pertenecía. Aun así, después de unos cuantos momentos de sujetar a Sabelotodo con su magia, Twilight la soltó. Dio un paso hacia adelante, arropó a Nyx, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Entonces Twilight se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación en silencio, regresando a la planta baja de la biblioteca. Se acercó a su escritorio y reabrió la carta para la princesa. Tomó de nuevo su pluma y, con una sonrisa, volvió a escribir en el rollo de papel.  
 _P.D. Y a veces, Princesa, la acción más difícil pero gratificante que puedes realizar es darle tus tesoros a alguien más. Entonces, no solo formas un vínculo de amistad más grande con otro poni, sino que tu recuerdo tiene una oportunidad de convertirse en algo importante para ellos también._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


End file.
